


Not My Brothers Keeper

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam transfers to 15 Division after trouble at 27. He keeps his personal life just that. Not even his partner knows about his family until much later. Will his trouble from 27 follow him to 15?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting in front of his new boss. He didn't mind the change just the reason. "We're happy to have you here Swarek, 15 Division is like a home."

He nodded as he listened. "Thank you sir. I hope you'll understand when I ask that you not tell anyone about my family."

Frank felt bad for the man in front of him. "I know you had issues at 27 but we're not like that here. We really are a family."

He sighed and nodded. "I believe you but I have a family to protect. We just found out my wife is pregnant again and we have three other kids. We would just prefer to keep it professional."

He understood. "I understand. I'll see you in Parade."

Sam shook hands with him and walked out. He found the lounge and made himself a cup of coffee then walked to the Parade room. He found a spot in the back and waited.

Frank finally made is way in. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." Rang out.

Frank's dimples showed. "I want to start with welcoming a new member to the 15 family. Sam Swarek..." He nods to him and Sam waves. "...joins us from 27." Everyone cheered. "Since we don't have any rookies I'm going to partner you with Oliver Shaw, he's to your right." Oliver held out his hand and they shook. When he finished he said. "Serve, protect, and come home safe."

Sam followed Oliver out to the lot. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. Sp far it seems like a good place." He said as he climbed into the passengers side. "What brings you here from 27?" He asked as they pulled out of the lot.

Sam knew the questions would come. "I just needed a change. How long have you been on the job?"

Oliver drove through the streets as they talked. "Been doing for about eight years, all at 15. What about you?"

"Almost six for me just after my..., all at 27." He was familiar with the area, even though he'd worked at 27 they lived in 15's area.

Oliver could tell Sam was going to be a quiet one. "Do you have a family?"

The radio blaring saved Sam from answering. He was a little surprised at how much busier they were at 15. By the end of the day they'd responded to three traffic accidents, given out two speeding tickets and broken up two bar fights.

Oliver looked at the man beside him. "Don't let today fool you. It's not always this crazy."

Sam shrugged. "I don't mind. Makes the day go by faster."

They pulled into the lot and as they climbed out Oliver said. "You coming to the Penny for a drink?"

Sam knew that's where coppers from 15 hung out. "No. Not really my thing."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Mine either but the wife insists I go for a little bit so she doesn't have to hear about my day. She's not a big fan of the job. What about you?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the I.D. and his heart beat a little faster. "S'cuse me. I gotta take this." He held up his phone and Oliver nodded. Sam walked away, ducking into an interview room. "Hey sweetheart. Everything ok?"

Andy smiled at the sound of her husband's voice. "Everything is great. Noah put that down! Just seeing if you're going to be on time tonight."

He stepped back out and headed to the locker rooms. "On time for sure. I'll be leaving in about 15 minutes." He started changing as he talked. "Do I need to bring anything?"

She smiled as she checked on the food. "Just your sexy self."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Talking like that, you wonder why we have so many kids." They both laughed. "I'll see you guys soon. Kiss them for me."

"Will do babe. See you soon." They disconnected and Sam finished dressing. He was home 20 minutes later.

"Daddy!" The beautiful sound filled his ears as he walked into the house. He laughed as they all thundered towards him.

Noah made it first and he scooped him up. "Hey buddy!" He hugged him tight then shifted him to his back so he could pick up his twin daughters, Sophia and Ava. "My beautiful princesses. How was school?" He carried them in each arm and listened as all three battled to tell him about their day. Noah was in First grade and the girl's in Pre-K.

Andy greeted him with a huge smile. "Hey!"

He kissed the kids before putting them down. "Have you guys washed your hands?" They all nodded. "Ok. Why don't you guys go sit down and I'll finish helping Mommy with the food." They ran off and he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "How is the rest of the Swarek brood?"

She giggled as she tilted her head back for a kiss . "Great now. How was your first day?"

He sighed as he kissed her neck and gently rubbed her barely showing stomach. "It was pretty good. Really busy."

She felt him beginning to relax. "Great. Did you meet any nice people?"

He chuckled as he turned her around and cupped her face in both hands. "I'm not in school sweetheart." They brushed their lips across each others. "It's only day one but yeah they seem ok." They kissed again. "What did you do today?"

She smiled as they got the food together. "I finished decorating the baby's room. Just did a few things around the house."

They carried the rest of the food into the dining room and the place exploded with chatter about everyone's day again. After dinner and some time with the kids Sam helped Andy give them bath's then put them to bed.

She went to the kitchen to finish the few dishes. "No way sweetheart. I know you and you've been up and around all day. Sit and I'll finish."

Andy knew better than to argue so she took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched as he finished cleaning up. "You know it's going to be different right?"

They didn't talk about it much but he knew she could see he was worried. "Yeah. I know." He looked up and smiled a little.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "He wasn't himself Sam. No one could've known he was going to do that."

This was the same arguement/discussion they had when they _did_ talk about it. "I should've seen it Andy. He was my partner, my brother for crying out loud and he almost..." He shook his head. "I almost lost you and the kids. Everyone looked at me like it was _my_ fault for not seeing."

She kissed his neck and hugged him tighter. "Deep down you know it's not your fault. It's still too fresh. You're not responsible for him." He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to be ok Sam."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I know." They finished together and went back to their room.

Months passed and Sam became more comfortable with his new home although he still wouldn't talk about his personal life. He heard the questions going around about him but didn't care. His family's safety was more important. He was mostly partnered with Oliver or Frank's wife Noelle, both were great to work with.

Sam had his hands full in the cafeteria with the kids but Andy had begged him for ice cream and he could never tell her no. Especially since she'd just given birth to their fourth, a handsome baby boy named Aidan Michael.

Sophia was begging for ice cream too. "Pwease Daddy! Ice Cweam!"

Sam ruffled her hair. "Sorry princess but you know you guys don't get ice cream before dinner."

Andy's pouty face looked up at him. "But Mommy is."

Noah pitched in. "She just had a baby silly."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "I promise you guys can have some tonight when we get home. Ok?"

Oliver had been standing in line waiting to pay for his coffee when he saw Sam. At least it looked like him but he had kids and as far as he knew Sam didn't have a family. Then he spoke and his voice was unmistakable.

At first he wasn't going to say anything but his curiosity got the best of him. "Sam?"

He knew the moment he said his name because he stood up straighter. Sam knew that voice, he turned around to find his partner. "Shaw. Umm...Hey uhh...what're you doing here?"

His first thought was I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION but went with. "Brought a perp in complaining of stomach pains. Salvador is with him so I made a coffee run." He looked around at the dark haired, dark eyed replicas of his partner. "What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed, he actually did feel bad about it. "My umm...my wife...we just had a baby. Another baby."

Oliver simply nodded. "Congratulations."

He'd never seen Sam smile a real smile until then. "Thanks." The kids were tugging on him. "I should...go. Umm. See you later."

Oliver waved bye as the kids led him away. After he paid for the coffee he stopped at the gift shop and sent balloons and a basket to the Swarek room. He was a little hurt but obviously Sam had his reasons.

When he walked back into their room Andy was feeding Aidan. Sam's face spilt in a ridiculous smile as he sat beside them. "He's beautiful sweetheart."

Andy smiled up at him. "Looks like his daddy." Sam sat her ice cream down. "Thank you so much!" She looked around at the kids. "You guys have the best Daddy in the world."

Sam blushed a little as the kids cheered. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Your mom isn't half bad either."

Andy finished feeding Aidan and Sam burped and changed him. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Someone from the gift shop walked in with the gifts from Oliver. Sam and Andy exchanged looks and he shrugged as he read the card out loud. "Congratulations on the new addition! Oliver"

Andy smiled a little, Sam talked about his partner all the time. "So you finally told someone?"

Sam shook his head. "Ran into him in the cafeteria. I feel like an ass for not telling him. He talks about his family all the time. He's a good guy."

Andy rubbed his arm. "Babe, I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him."

He decided to worry about that later. Andy's doctor finally came to release her. They loaded everyone up and went home.

Three kids in and they were pros at this. Sam kissed Andy's hand. "How about we order pizza and make it an easy night?"

The kids cheered and Andy nodded. "Sounds like a great plan."

She called in the order and when they got home she wrangled the kids to the bathroom to wash their hands. Sam sat on the sofa with Aidan. "Hey buddy!" He gurgled and squirmed. "You're a handsome little guy. " More squirming. Every time they had another they stole his heart all over. He played with him until the rest of them came back.

Andy fed him again while they waited. Sam took a few weeks off even though Andy encouraged him to go back sooner. "The kids are in school now. It's ok."

He pulled her closer. "No way sweetheart. I need time with you guys."

She didn't argue, she loved having him at home. Little did they know his first day back was going to be a crazy one.

Sam and Oliver had been happy about the easy day they were having until they got sent to do crowd control. Everything was going fine until shots were fired and Sam was hit. Oliver called for backup and an ambulance as he tried to cover his partner.

Noelle and Salvador were close and responded within seconds. The ambulance arrived and loaded him up quickly. Oliver called Frank as they rushed him to the hospital. "Swarek's been shot."

Frank cursed as the words hit him. "I'm on my way." He knew where Sam lived so he called Andy then stopped to pick her up. Andy got Aiden together then called her best friend Traci to pick up the kids at school and bring them to the hospital.

He was surprised at how calm she was. "My dad was a cop. He's also been shot once before." Frank nodded as he looked her over. "Not what you expeccted?" She said with a smile.

Frank chuckled. "Didn't really know what to expect. He's kept you guys pretty quiet."

Andy nodded. "That's Sam. Always looking out for those he loves. You are just what I imagined from what he says about you guys." She could see his surprise. "He liked 27 but he loves 15. He just needs some time."

He nodded. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through that. I can only imagine how hard it's been."

She smiled as she thought of him. "The thing I love the most about Sam besides his ability to make beautiful babies is his loyalty. Most people don't know this but Luke is his brother or was." Frank looked surprised. "They grew up in the same foster home, went to the academy together. Hell! He even introduced me and Sam to each other. I was set up on a blind date with Luke by a friend. Luke introduced us, wanted his brother's approval and when he saw how we looked at each other he disappeared. Sam and I were married six months later. He blames himself for what happened."

Frank shook his head. "Callaghan is a dirty cop. Sam couldn't have prevented that, he's not his brother's keeper."

Andy nodded. "I know. I think it would've been different if Luke hadn't been stashing things in our house. Internal Affairs came in in the middle of the night and drug Sam out like he was a criminal, tore up our house, and scared the hell out of our kids. The only thing that saved us was Sam passing the polygraph and nearly killing Luke when he saw him at the station. Luke confessed to everything and Sam was sent home. He put in his transfer the next day."

They pulled into the emergency area and Frank helped her get Aidan out. She was antsy now and practically ran inside. Like perfect timing the doctor appeared. "Swarek family?"

Andy watched as half the room perked up and a man she would guess was Oliver by Sam's description stepped up. "I'm his partner."

The doctor looked around. "I need immediate family."

Oliver said. "Umm..."

Andy stopped him with. "I'm his wife. Andy Swarek." She stopped next to Oliver. "How is my husband?"

She could see the look of surprise on Oliver's face, especially when the kids came running up to her. "Mommy!"

She bent down and hugged them quickly. "Mommy has to talk to the doctor about Daddy ok? Can you guys talk to your little brother while I talk to the doctor?" They all nodded and clung to her leg. Oliver was shocked at how she managed to soothe all four kids as her attention went back to the doctor. "How is my husband?"

He smiled as he watched her. "Officer Swarek is going to be ok. He was shot in the shoulder, it was a through and through and right now they are stitching him up. He should be able to go home as soon as we're finished."

She sighed with relief. "Is there any way we could see him?"

The doctor chuckled. "He's pretty much been demanding to see you all when you got here."

Andy laughed. "That sounds like him." She looked down at the kids. "You guys ready to see Daddy?"

They all cheered and everyone around laughed. When she followed the doctor back Oliver looked at Frank. "You knew?"

Frank nodded. "It was his request." He caught the disbelieving glare. "Long story and his to tell." He waited a few seconds. "You gonna stick around?"

Oliver looked at him like he'd grown another head. "He's my partner. Of course I am."

Andy had to remind the kids that Sam was hurt so they had to be careful. She pulled back the curtain and his smiling face was waiting. "Are you sure all of these are ours darling?"

Andy threw him a playful glare. "You couldn't deny these if you tried Swarek."

"Hey monkey's!" He reached out for them with his good hand. "Daddy missed you today."

The nurses working on him _aww'd._ Sophia looked up at him with Andy's doe eyes. "Daddy hurt."

He smiled and ruffled her curls. "A little but you know Daddy told you this could happen sometimes." All the kids nodded. "A hug from the wild bunch I'll be just fine though." The kids cheered and hugged him carefully. Andy stood back watching, trying to keep the tears back now that she knew he was ok. "Guys, don't you think Mommy should give Daddy a hug too?"

Andy shook her head. "Using your kids to get attention is not cute darling."

He reached out for her as she stepped up to him. "Maybe not but it worked."

Andy swatted him lightly. "Always the charmer." She pulled back to look at him and he flashed his dimples. "You better put those away mister. They're not going to help you now."

Sam bit back a smile and caressed the baby in her arms. "They _always_ help sweetheart."

She scoffed and stepped out of his reach, he poked his lip out. "Pouting is not cute."

Sam was soon released and when they walked into the waiting room he froze. Half of the division was still waiting. Frank smiled and waved his hand around. "I told you we're a family."

Everyone waited as he looked around. "I umm...this is my wife Andy and our kids, Noah, Sophia, Ava and Aidan."

Once practically everyone saw he was ok and met the family they left. Sam could see Oliver wasn't happy. Andy took the lead though. "Sam talks about you all the time. I'm so glad I'm finally getting to meet you."

Oliver huffed. "Funny. He never talks about you guys."

She looked to Sam then Oliver. "We had our reasons. I hope you'll understand that it isn't personal."

Oliver finally smiled a little as he looked at the kids. "Can't really stay mad with those faces around." He shook hands with Sam. "I'm glad you're ok brother."

Sam smiled at him for the first time. "Thank you." Traci took Andy and the kids home while Sam rode with Frank and Oliver. When they pulled up he said. "I hope you'll understand. You'd do anything to protect your family and that's all I was doing."

Oliver clapped him gently on the shoulder. "I get it Sammy."

He smiled as he climbed out. "I'm glad. Now you should expect an invitation to dinner or something. She likes parties."

Frank and Oliver chuckled. "Look forward to it."

He shook hands with them and thanked them before joining Andy and the kids in the driveway. They all waved as they drove away. Sam got to back to work a few days later, desk duty only and he was armed with invitations to a cookout the following weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

It all came rushing back when he saw the blonde headed man across the room.

_**A Year Ago** _

_Sam jerked awake at the banging sound. "What the hell?"_

_Andy woke up too, the kids were crying. "Is someone banging on the door?"_

_They were both up and moving down the hall. "You check on the kids, I got the door."_

_Andy was with the kids when she heard a ruckus coming from the living room. "You guys stay here. Mommy will be right back." The closer Andy got the louder it got. When she rounded the corner uniformed officers were rummaging through her house. "Sam, what's going on?"_

_He was toe to toe with a man in a suit she vaguely recognized. "Go back to the kids sweetheart."_

_It was too late the kids had followed Andy and were crying. The guy in the suit held up a piece of paper. "We have a warrant for you too Swarek."_

_Andy couldn't believe her ears. "What?"_

_Sam held up his hand. "It's ok."_

_A uniform appeared with a bag from their hall closet. "Just where he said it was Detective Vance."_

_Vance opened the bag and pulled out bags of drugs and money. Sam growled. "What the hell? That is not mine."_

_The uniform scoffed and passed the bag to the detective as he said. "Sam Swarek, you're under arrest."_

_The guys went for Sam and the kids screamed. "Daddy!"_

_The detective reached down towards the kids and Andy slapped him. "Don't you dare touch my children!"_

_He then went for Andy and Sam stepped between them. "I swear to god if you touch my wife or kids they will carry you out in a body bag." It was how icy calm his voice was that made him step back. Sam bent down and hugged the kids. "It's going to be ok. Daddy loves you. He just has to go to work for a little bit." He kissed them then stood up and looked at Andy. "It's going to be ok." He cupped her face. "I love you."_

_Andy was letting her anger get her through. "I know and I love you too. I'll call Traci and Jerry. We'll be there as soon as possible. We'll get this straightened out."_

_One of the uniforms laughed. "Not likely. Your husband is a dirty cop."_

_Andy lunged at him but Sam grabbed her. "Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now."_

_The detective shoved him out the door before he pulled out his handcuffs. Sam stood up straight. "I'll go with you but you will not cuff me in front of my children. You've done enough damage tonight."_

_Vance held up his hands and let Sam walk out on his own. He cuffed him once they got to the car. It took all Andy had to call Traci. She was there in 15 minutes. "I'll stay here. They'll be fine. I promise."_

_Jerry was in lawyer mode. "He's coming home tonight Andy. I promise."_

_That's when she broke down. J erry was like a brother to her and Sam. She'd known Traci since they were kids and she's been married to Jerry longer than she and Sam had been._

_He hugged her tight. "It's going to be ok. Kiss the kids and we're going to get Sam."_

_Sam rode in the back of the unmarked in silence. He had no idea what was going on but there would be hell to pay._

_He held his head high as they walked him into the station. The last person he expected to see was his brother, Luke Callaghan, also being brought in in cuffs._

_Luke looked terrified when he saw Sam. "No! That was not part of the deal! Sam! Sam, I'm sorry."_

_Sam couldn't process what he was hearing. "Deal? What deal Luke? What the hell is going on?"_

_Vance yelled to have them separated. Sam was led into an interrogation room. Vance sat down with a file. "Ok Swarek..."_

_Sam clenched his jaw. "Lawyer."_

_Jerry and Andy stormed into 27 a half hour after Sam arrived. "I want to see my client. Sam Swarek. Right now."_

_The desk Sergeant tried to argue. "He's busy right now sir."_

_Jerry broke out his biggest playing card. "I know you know who I am and I know you know my father is the Chief of Police. Unless you'd like me to wake him up at..." He looked at his watch. "...3:00 a.m. I suggest you take me to Sam Swarek RIGHT now."_

_He was scared enough so he took him back. Vance tried to argue but he knew who Jerry was so he let him in. "Are you ok Sam?" He nodded. "What are the charges?"_

_Vance laid his folders down. "Right now we're just asking questions."_

_Jerry knew right then he had nothing on Sam. "Questions? You drag this man, one of your brother's, out of his house at 2:00 in the morning, terrorizing his family for questions?" Sam growled. "You must not enjoy you job very much. You've shown your cards already. You know he knows nothing." Jerry leaned closer to Sam and whispered something. Sam nodded and Jerry said. "He agrees to take a polygraph. He passes and we walk out of here."_

_Vance couldn't argue so he set it up. Sam passed with no problem because he had no idea what Luke was up to._

_When he walked out with Jerry they were moving Luke to Booking. Andy saw Sam the moment he saw Luke. "You son of a bitch." Sam got a swing in before a half dozen officers and Jerry grabbed him. "You were my brother! I let you into my home! I made you my children's god father!"_

_Andy rushed over. "Sam! Sam please."_

_He looked to her and he could see how scared she was. He held up his hands. "Let me go." They slowly moved out of the way and Sam walked over to Andy. "Are you ok sweetheart?" He cupped her face. "The kids?"_

_She nodded as she placed her hands over his. "We're ok." She squeezed his hands. "Are you?"_

_He kissed her cheek. "As long as I've got you and the kids I can do anything." They hugged. "Let's go home."_

_Andy nodded into his chest. They turned to Jerry and he nodded to the door. "Car's waiting."_

_Sam shook his hand. "Thanks brother."_

_The kids were asleep again by the time they got home. Traci had put them in their bed. Jerry and Traci left pretty quickly. Sam and Andy climbed into bed with the kids. Neither could sleep, all they could do was hold them._

_Andy knew what Sam would do after an accusation like that. He tried to talk her out of going but she wouldn't let him go alone. "They need to see Sam."_

_Sam packed up all of his gear and helped her with the kids. They walked into 27 Division an hour later. The looks were much different than the night before, some even tried to talk to him. He kept his head up and his family close as they walked into the Staff Sergeants office._

_His boss looked a little nervous. "Sam, I had no..."_

_Sam held his hand up. "Stop. They don't make a move without you knowing. They came into my home and terrorized my family. I had NO IDEA what he was doing." He dropped his badge and his bag of gear on his boss's desk. "I'm done here. You people were supposed to be my family. I want a transfer as soon as possible and I will use some of my vacation until it goes through. And no, I don't care where I go as long as it's away from here."_

_He walked out with his family without looking back. They took the kids away for a few days and when they came back a letter was waiting apologizing for everything and telling Sam that he was being transferred to 15._

_**End Flashback** _

Frank met him in the bullpen because he knew Sam would snap as soon as he saw Luke. "What the hell is he doing here Frank?"

Since he was shot and everyone met his family he had become close friends with Oliver and Frank. They'd even gotten together for a few poker nights with Jerry.

Frank had been informed early that morning the prosecutor would be meeting with Callaghan and his attorney at the station.

"It wasn't really my call Sam. I'm sorry." Frank stood between them.  
On one of their poker nights Sam finally broke down and told the guys what had happened. "He's decided to give up the guys he was working with and they thought it would be safer here. No one here really know who he is."

He exchanged a long look with Luke. "I need a few minutes." Frank nodded and Sam walked off to an interrogation room to call Andy.

She was a little surprised to see him calling so early. "Hey gorgeous! Everything ok?"

He sighed as he sat down. "Hey babe. Not really." She knew that sound so she waited. "I umm...I came in to find Luke...here. Apparently he and his attorney are here to meet with the prosecutor. He's finally giving up the guys he was working with."

Andy sat down at the dining room table as she listened. "Are you ok?"

He thought for a minute. "As long as I don't have to deal with him...yeah. I'll be ok."

Sam was a great man, husband, and father. "I love you Sam. We're going to get through it."

He smiled. "I know sweetheart. I love you too. Let's make pizza with the kids tonight."

The kids loved cooking. "Sounds like a great plan babe. Have a good day and we'll have a great night with the kids ok?"

"Ok. See you in a few hours." He took a few deep breaths and joined everyone at Parade.

Frank sent him out with Oliver again. He was even quieter than usual and Oliver didn't push him to talk. Finally after lunch Sam said. "If it were just me and Andy it wouldn't be a big deal. My kids are too young to understand and they keep asking when they're going to see they're Uncle Luke. We don't want to lie to them but how do you tell 5 and 7 year olds that their uncle is in prison?"

Oliver wasn't sure if it was rhetorical. "I can't even imagine what that must feel like. How long have you known him?"

He thought back. "We meet when we were 12 so, 15 years." He shook his head. "I wouldn't have my family if it weren't for him but..."

Oliver really couldn't imagine a betrayal like that. "What have you guys told them?"

He scrubbed his hand across his face. "We told them that he was on a trip and we didn't know when he'd be back."

Oliver nodded. "Sammy, you and Andy are amazing parents. I think that's the best option you could go with at this point. If they ask again then maybe try to really explain."

Sam smiled a little at his newest friend. "Thanks brother. We should get the families together soon. The kids love their Uncle Oliver."

He smiled big and shrugged. "I _am_ pretty cool."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "And modest too."

Oliver chuckled. "What can I say? You and Frank have the dimples, Jerry the cool car and I've got enough modesty for the whole division."

Riding with Oliver was exactly what Sam needed. Things started to pick up and their day flew by. When they pulled up to the barn at the end of shift the lot was buzzing with activity.

Salvador was standing by his cruiser in line with everyone else. Oliver climbed out. "What's going on Sal?"

Sam stayed in the car a minute, his gut telling him it was really bad. Sal shrugged. "Not sure. Heard something went down in Booking. They're not letting us in right now."

Sam finally climbed out as Frank made his way across the lot. His gut was right because the look on Frank's face said it all.

"How?" Sam's voice strangled out.

His boss frowned as he said. "I'm sorry Sam. I know things..."

He looked over Frank's shoulder as the stretcher with his brother's body was rolled out. "How?"

Frank sighed and looked back. "He was taken to Holding until a unit could come transport him. Several guys were put in the cell with him and...and he...his neck was broken."

"When can we get back in?" He still had his eyes on the van with Luke's body in it.

He looked around. "It's going to be a while. I can take your weapon if you want to go on home."

Sam nodded and handed it over. "Thanks Frank."

He climbed in his truck and took a very long way home.

Andy knew when he walked in that something was wrong. Not only was he still in uniform but he barely smiled when the kids ran to him.

Andy rushed the kids off. "Go wash your hands and get ready for dinner." As soon as they were gone Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair. "What's wrong babe? You're scaring me."

She felt him shake and she just held him until he finally whispered. "Luke's dead." She held him tightly as he told her what happened.

"Oh Sam! I'm so sorry." The kids came running back in.

"Daddy!" Sam knelt down and pulled all three into a bear hug.

"I missed you guys today. How was everyone's day?" A smile finally appeared as they each rattled off what happened.

Andy snuck away to get Aidan who had been sleeping. "Daddy I think there's someone else that wants to see you."

Sam kissed the other kids and stood up with a big smile as he took his little boy. "Hey buddy!" He tickled his smallest addition. "I missed you today too." Aidan smiled and giggled at Sam.

Even though she knew this was going to be hard for him she knew the kids would help him through it.

Later that night when they were lying in bed he said. "The best thing he ever did was introducing you to me."

Andy moved over on top of him and kissed him deeply. "I'm thankful every day for that. You and those beautiful children you've given me are the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me."

Three days later Sam and his family were the only people standing at Luke's graveside for his funeral.


End file.
